danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
קבר יוסף
מרכז|thumb|700px|מבט על קבר יוסף מהר גריזים - 2008 : הסבר: 1 - כיפת קבר יוסף ההרוסה, 2 - מבנה ישיבת עוד יוסף חי הנטוש, 3 - הכניסה מהכביש הראשי, 4 - שער העיר היכן שנאמר על יעקב אבינו "ויחן שם פני העיר", 5 - תל שכם העתיק - מקור התמונה:הויקיפדיה העברית, צילם: בית השלום ימין|thumb|300px|קבר יוסף - לפי שנשרף ונחרב - צילם:מנחם ברודי ימין|thumb|300px|קבר יוסף - ספריית הקונגרס, אוסף אריק ואדית מאטסון שצולם בין השנים 1898-1946 קבר יוסף מצוי בפאתי העיר שכם מול שער העיר של שכם המקראית. מקום התואם את מקום החניה של יעקב אבינו בבואו מחרן."וַיָּבֹא יַעֲקֹב שָׁלֵם עִיר שְׁכֶם, אֲשֶׁר בְּאֶרֶץ כְּנַעַן, בְּבֹאוֹ, מִפַּדַּן אֲרָם; וַיִּחַן, אֶת-פְּנֵי הָעִיר. וַיִּקֶן אֶת-חֶלְקַת הַשָּׂדֶה, אֲשֶׁר נָטָה-שָׁם אָהֳלוֹ, מִיַּד בְּנֵי-חֲמוֹר, אֲבִי שְׁכֶם--בְּמֵאָה, קְשִׂיטָה. וַיַּצֶּב-שָׁם, מִזְבֵּחַ; וַיִּקְרָא-לוֹ--אֵל, אֱלֹהֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל (ספר בראשית, ל"ג,י"ח-כ'). על מיקום "חלקת השדה" נאמר:""פני העיר" הוא מול המזרח, כאדם העומד מול השמש "חלקת השדה" עם קבר יוסף נמצאת מול השער המזרחי של שכם המקור:מכון חלקת השדה באלון מורה. על תרומתו לעיר נאמר (שבת לד:) :"וייחן את פני העיר" – אמר רב מטבע תיקן להם, ושמואל אמר שווקים תיקן להם ורבי יוחנן אמר מרחצאות תיקן להם. יעקב אבינו פיתח את יושבי שכם, נתן להם חינוך וכלכלה והיטיב עימם. למעשה יעקב אבינו לימד את יושבי שכם כיצד לשאת נשים, על מנת שיקימו חברה תרבותית: מטבע – אלו הם הקידושין, מרחצאות – טבילה במקווה, ושווקים – זוהי הכתובה. יעקב אבינו רצה לרומם את אנשי שכם אל מעל לטבע, לקרבם יותר למשפחתו. המרחק בין שער העיר (מרכז החיים הציבוריים) לבין המקום של קבר יוסף - "חלקת השדה" - פחות ממאה מטר. השם "חלקת השדה" ניתן למכון לידיעת ארץ ישראל הפועל בישוב אלון מורה השוכן על הר כביר צפון-מזרח לעיר שכם. מקום קבורתו מוזכר בסיום ספר יהושע, כאשר יהושע בן נון הטמין את עצמות יוסף הצדיק שהיו עם שבטי ישראל במסע של ארבעים שנה במדבר סיני ומהלך כיבוש ארץ כנען כפי שנאמר בספר יהושע:" וְאֶת-עַצְמוֹת יוֹסֵף אֲשֶׁר-הֶעֱלוּ בְנֵי-יִשְׂרָאֵל מִמִּצְרַיִם, קָבְרוּ בִשְׁכֶם, בְּחֶלְקַת הַשָּׂדֶה אֲשֶׁר קָנָה יַעֲקֹב מֵאֵת בְּנֵי-חֲמוֹר אֲבִי-שְׁכֶם, בְּמֵאָה קְשִׂיטָה; וַיִּהְיוּ לִבְנֵי-יוֹסֵף, לְנַחֲלָה." (כ"ד, ל"ב) נפילת קבר יוסף ראו ערך מורחב:נפילת קבר יוסף 2000 המצבה היא בתוך מבנה אשר נשרף ונחרב בידי אספסוף ערבי בשנת 2000. במהלך החרבת המבנה נפגע שוטר "משמר הגבול", הדרוזי, מדחת יוסף, ודימם למוות. לאחר הריסת הקבר והקמת "מסגד",הלל ליברמן הי"ד, תושב אלון מורה, יצא בצעדה פרטית אל הקבר, ונרצח בדרך. בחנוכה תשס"ט, לאחר 9 שנים בהן מחולל קבר יוסף בשכם, נכנסו אנשי מקצוע יהודיים בליווי צה"ל ובנו מחדש את מצבת הקבר. בכ"ז כסלו אושר למתפללים כניסה ללילה אחת. ה ערוץ שבע אקטואליה ראו ערך: רצח בן יוסף לבנת זיהוי האתר ימין|thumb|250px| ציורו של דייוויד רוברטס, 1839 [http://www.loc.gov/pictures/item/2002717487/ ספריית הקונגרס] ימין |Hebrew inscription inside Joseph's Tomb, Nablus: With the good sign. The Lord endureth forever. My help cometh from the Lord who made heaven and earth. Joseph is a fruitful bough. Come see a building... Blessed be the Lord who hath put it into the heart of Elijah, the son of Meir, our rabbi, Let the Lord bless him, to build again the house of Joseph in the month Sivan, in the year 5509. The writer is Meir, the son of Joseph from the East. With the good sign. זיהוי המקום כחלקת השדה אותה קנה יעקב נשען, בין השאר, על הקרבה לתל העתיק של שכם המקראית, ועל מסורות החל מהתקופה הביזנטית שתועדו בידי נוסעים יהודים ונוצרים המעידים על קיום אתר המזוהה בפי כל עם קבר יוסף. הנוסע האלמוני מבורדו, מראשוני כותבי ספרי המסעות בארץ ישראל, שעבר במקום בשנת 333, כותב: . לפי התרגום האנגלי, קבר יוסף הוא "לרגלי ההר" בהמשך למיקום תחילת 300 המדרגות. Here is the Mount Gerizim pct.18. Here the Samaritans say that Abraham offered sacrifice (Mount Moriah) ftn.3, and one reaches the top of the mountain by steps, three hundred in number. Beyond this, at the foot of the mountain itself, is a place called Sichem. Here is a tomb in which 588 Joseph is laid, in the 'parcel of ground' (villa) which Jacob his father gave to him ( Jos 24:32). From thence Dinah, the daughter of Jacob, was carried off by the children of the Amorites ( Gen 34:1-31). קבר יוסף נזכר באונומסטיקון - רשימת שמות מקומות בעלי הקשר מקראי - של אוסביוס מקיסריה מהמאה ה-4: "עיר יעקב, היום חרבה, ומראים את המקום בפרוורי ניאפוליס, שם נראה גם קבר יוסף". גם הצליין הנוצרי תיאודוסיוס שביקר בארץ ישראל בראשית המאה ה-6 כותב: "בסמוך לבאר יעקב שם עצמות יוסף הקדוש." במפת מידבא מצויר קבר יוסף ממזרח לשכם. במסעות ר' בנימין מטודילה משנת 1170 הוא מונה את קבר יוסף בהקשר לשומרונים וכתב:"וביניהם קבר יוסף בן יעקה ע"ה" (מקור: אברהם יערי מסעות ארץ ישראל עמ' 38. רבי בנימין מטודלה כותב בספרו 'אלה מסעות': "והנה בשכם קבורת יוסף הצדיק ועליו ב' עמודי שיש א' לראשו וא' לרגליו וחומת אבנים נמוכה סביב הקבר". הקבר מוזכר בכתבי אצל הנוסע מנחם החברוני בשנת 1215 מתאר: "ומשם הלכתי לשכם וראיתי קברו של יוסף הצדיק בן יעקב אבינו בין שני עמודים של שיש אחד לראשו ואחד לרגליו (עד היום - הערת העורך) וסמוך לו ב׳ פרסאות קברי השבעים זקנים שהיו כימי משה רבנו (כנראה גבעת פנחס. ימין|thumb|250px| ציור מהמאה ה-19 מהמאה ה-19 קיים תיאורו של רבי שאול הורנשטיין אשר ביקר במקום ותיעד את מסעו בספר "גבעת שאול: "למזרח שכם, רחוק לערך 1/3 שעה, נמצא כפר הנקרא 'בלע אבלנוטא' (מחנה בלאטה), מקומה בחלקת השדה אשר קנה יעקב אבינו ע"ה אצל עיר שכם, ובתוך הכפר נמצא קבר לעצמות יוסף הצדיק הידוע לנו כנזכר ביהושע כ"ד... ובית תפלה להערביים בנוי על קברו, והערביים יכבדו את מקום קבורתו, ונר תמיד ידלקו על ציון הקבר אשר מכסה של משי עליו, והנוסעים מעיה"ק צפת וטבריה לעיה"ק ירושלים אשר דרך שכם יעברו, יתפללו על קברו, לא תשבע עין הרואה מראית כלילת יופי של המישור הנקרא חלקת שדה...". גם הנוסע דוד דבית הלל מציין: "סמוך לעיר, קבור יוסף בן יעקב". תולדות המקום קבר יוסף הוא אחד משלושת האתרים עליהם מצוין בתנ"ך בפירוש כי נקנו בכסף מלא. השניים האחרים הם מערת המכפלה והר הבית. לפי מדרש בראשית רבה :" ויקן את חלקת השדה וגו'. אמר ר' יודה ביר' סימון (תחילת מאה ד' לסה"נ) זה אחד מג'מקומות שאין אומות העולם יכולין להונות את ישראל ולומר גזולים הם בידכם ואילו הן מערת המכפלה, ובית המקדש וקבורתו של יוסף,מערת המכפלה וישקל אברהם לעפרון , בית המקדש ויתן דוד לארנן וגו', קבורתו של יוסף ויקן את חלקת השדה." . בין השאר הנוסע האלמוני מבורדו שעבר במקום בשנת 333, מראשוני כותבי ספרי המסעות בארץ ישראל, בחיבורו - מסע מבורדו (Itinerarium Burdigalense), המתאר את עלייתו לרגל בשנת 333, כותב : (מתרגום לאנגלית)"בתחתית (הר גריזים), יש מקום הנקרא sechim. שם מצוי קברו של יוסף בחלקם האדמה אשר אביו יעקב הוריש לו ‏‏‏התרגום המקורי:"quam dedit ei iacob pater eius"‏ קבר יוסף נזכרת באונומסטיקון (רשימת שמות מקומות בעלי הקשר מקראי) של אבסביוס מקיסריה מהמאה ה-4 לספירה: "עיר יעקב, היום חרבה, ומראים את המקום בפרוורי ניאפוליס, שם נראה גם קבר יוסף." יואל אליצור מצטט, בין השאר, את המקורות הבאים: * תיאודוסיוס (נוסע נוצרי 520-518 לסה"נ "בסמוך לבאר יעקב שם עצמות יוסף הקדוש." * מנחם בן פרץ החברוני ( 1215 ) "ומשם הלכתי לשכם וראיתי קברו של יוסף הצדיק בן יעקב אבינו בין שני עמודים של שיש אחד לראשו ואחד לרגליו." * 'אלה מסעות' (נכתב בין 1270 ל 1290 )" והנה בשכם קבורת יוסף הצדיק ועליו ב' עמודי שיש א' לראשו וא' לרגליו וחומת אבנים נמוכה סביב הקבר." ממקורות מאוחרים יותר ובעיקר מהתקופה העותומאנית (1516-1917 לספירה) עולה שמבנה הקבר עבר שינויים מהותיים עד שהתעצב לצורתו הנוכחית, ככל הנראה במהלך המאה ה-19. הצייר הסקוטי הנודע דייויד רוברטס (1796-1864) היה הראשון לתעד את מבנה הקבר ויזואלית בציורו משנת 1839 שבעה פלאי ישראל] מסורות ביהדות ימין|thumb|250px|קבר יוסף - ערב ראש חודש אדר תשס"ט על-פי המסורת שני עמודים מקוטעים לצד מצבת יוסף, הנן מצבות לשני בניו של יוסף: אפרים ומנשה. יהודים נוהגים להגיע לקבר-יוסף בייחוד ביום ההילולא של 'יוסף הצדיק'. א' בתמוז התקבל כיום ההילולא, אך יש המציינים אותו בב' בתמוז . נוהגים גם להגיע לקבר יוסף בספירת העומר ביום יסוד שביסוד, ובחול המועד סוכות ביום האושפיזין של יוסף. בשנים האחרונות, צה"ל אפשר לקבוצות מאורגנות לבקר במקום, בשעות הלילה, תוך פריסת כוחות הבטחה מירביים. קבוצות של יהודים בודדים נכנסות לשכם מפעם לפעם ונחלצות בשלום, מה שלא קרה לר' הלל ליברמן שנרצח בדרכו לקבר יוסף בשכם. העלייה לקבר יוסף ערב ראש חודש אדר בקבר יוסף תמונה:Kever josef 20090223A.jpg|תפילת הפרט , תמונה:Pray_of_Josef_Tomb_SECEM_20090223.jpg|תפילת רבים תמונה:Seva_beracot_kever_josef_shecem.jpg| |"שבע ברכות" במבנה בית המדרש הישן ליד קבר יוסף - אירוע ראשוני מאז החרבת המבנה. אבי הכלה הוא ר' הלל ליברמן הי"ד, שנרצח בדרכו לקבר יוסף. כתובת עתיקה משנת 1749 המקור:[[כנס יהודה ושומרון תשס"ט -אוניברסיטת אריאל]] זאב ח. ארליך סיפר על כתובת עברית משנת ה'תק"ט/ 1749 בקבר יוסף בשכם. תחילה ז'אבו סקר את תולדות המקום: * האיתור מתאים לכתוב בספר בראשית: פני העיר - ממזרח לשער המזרחי שנחשף. על גבול נחלת שבט אפרים לבין נחלת שבט מנשה. * מפת מידבא *לפני 1215 יש עדות של שני העמודים מגרניט - נלקחו משכם הרומאית * 1270 - ציון ראשון של גדר אבנים מסביב למצבה. * לפני 1521 - המבנה הוא ממלוכי - שופץ ונהרס * מ-1812 - ציון המצבה כ"מסוידת" גפן משתרגת וכתובות עבריות. * 1839 תמונה של רוברט - אין הבדל לעומת מה שרואים היום. * המחרב - אין פרטים עליו * 1881 - וילסון - עכשיו יש גם חדר מבוא * איור - מקורות בשטח וכן "יד חופשית". * 1894 - כמו היום - 40 השנים האחרונות -מבנה מקורה, תוספת החדרים מימין ומשמאל. * 1900 - איור נוסף. השומר שנמצא אחרי מלחמת ששת הימים טען כי משה מונטיפיורי מינה אותו. יש תוכניות מוכנות לבניית הישיבה. ז'אבו כתב במחקרי יהודה ושומרון - קובץ י"ט כי במשך 40 שנה (1831-1881) יש עדויות על קיום כתובות עבריות על הקירות. thumb|מרכז|650px|סיכום ההרצאה המצבה שוקמה. עמודי הגרניט. למטה יש ריצוף. וכאן היתה אבן עם עיטור הכוללת שרידי הכתובת - בכתבים שונים:שומרונית, יוונית ועברית קדומה. בהרצאה הוא סיפר על אבן הכתובת 31ס"מ רוחב כפול 35 ס"מ גובה במקור כנראה 62 כפול 39.5 ס"מ. נותרו רק ראשית הכתובות. לפי המשוער היה כתוב על הכתובת : # בסט בינו עמ (י עשו:בן פורת) # יוסף:לכו חז (ו בנין מפואר מחודש) # הליזו:ברוך (ה' אשר נתן בלב) # אליהו בן (מאיר (רבינו) היי לבנות) # שנת את (בית יוסף בחדש סיון שהתקט) # הכות (ב מאיר בן יוסף מזרחי סט) במאמר ארליך מפרט כעצד הגיע להשלמת הכתוב, בין השאר בעזרת ציטוט מדברי מבקרים בעבר. ז'אבו זיהה את שמו של משפץ המצבה אליהו מאיר - הנהגת קהילת ירושלים. התאריך ידוע התק"ט - מועד בו היתה קהית שכם קטנה ועניה וספק אם יכלה לממן את שיפוץ הקבר. ידוע שקהילת ירושלים תרמה ספר תורה ורימונים לשכם. Research somron e judea 19 after destroyed.jpg Even kever josef 1749.jpg התמונות מפורסמות באדיבות זאב ארליך ראו ההרצאה במלואה מחקרי יהודה ושומרון - קובץ י"ט בין שכם לחברון: מבנה קבר יוסף בתקופה הממלוכית הרצאתו של עמיחי שוורץ תקציר: מטרת מאמר זה לנסות ולברר מדוע נפקד מקומו של קבר יוסף בשכם מתוך מפעלי הבנייה המרשימים של הממלוכים במקומות הקדושים, ומדוע שמר על עליבותו היחסית בתקופה הממלוכית. במהלך בחינת התפתחות מתחם קבר יוסף בשכם נגלה שעד סוף המאה ה־19 לא הייתה שום בנייה משמעותית באתר. מסתבר שהשלטון הממלוכי השקיע דווקא בקבר יוסף שבחברון, ובגלל הזדהותו הרבה עם דמותו השווה את קברו מבחינה פיזית לקברי האבות. במאמר זה אסקור את התפתחות מתחם קבר יוסף בחברון בתקופה הממלוכית. דיון ומסקנות מן האמור לעיל עולה שאומנם הממלוכים השקיעו השקעה כבירה בקבר יוסף, אך לא במקומו המסורתי והידוע בשכם אלא בקברו שבחברון. למעשה, הממלוכים אף הגדילו לעשות: הם העלו את מעלתו של יוסף למעלת שאר האבות במערת המכפלה, הן מצד גודל המצבה העצום, הן מצד העלאת המצבה המדומה לקומה שנייה ופתיחת פתח לה מן המתחם ההרודיאני ישירות לקברו. תהליך זה מוזכר בכתובת ברקוק ובדברי מוג'יר אלדין, ואף אם כל הפרטים אינם ברורים, אי אפשר להתכחש לתהליך ההתפתחות של מתחם קבר יוסף: מכיפה נמוכה מחוץ למתחם בתחילת השלטון הממלוכי, עד למבנה בן שתי הקומות המוכר לנו כיום ונבנה באותה תקופה. כאמור, ייתכן שיש לקשור תנופת בנייה זו להזדהות הממלוכים עם יוסף ועם סיפורו של העבד שעלה לגדולה במצרים, ממש כמותם. מכיוון שהמקרא מציין בפירוש שיוסף נקבר בשכם, בני הדתות המקראיות – יהודים, נוצרים ושומרונים – זיהו את קברו שם; יוצא מן הכלל הוא בעל "צוואת יוסף" בספר החיצוני "צוואות השבטים", שזיהה אותו בחברון בעקבות הפולמוס החריף עם השומרונים. לעומת זאת, כבר בשלביה הראשונים זיהתה המסורת המוסלמית את קבר יוסף בחברון. בייחוד בתקופה הממלוכית היה אינטרס ברור למנהיגיה להעלות את ערכה של חברון בעיני האסלאם, ולא בכדי נוצר דווקא בתקופה זו תפקיד הנאט'ר על ירושלים וחברון )958: 2012 Sharon .)החריגה היחידה במסורת זו הייתה בתקופה הצלבנית ובהתמסדות הזיארה: המוסלמים רצו לקדש את כל הארץ הצלבנית, ולכן בתקופה האיובית אלהרווי מציין שמיקום הקבר בשכם, ואילו אחרים ציינו שהוא בחברון. עם זאת, נדמה שבסוף התקופה הממלוכית הושלם המהפך. בשנת 1496 תיאר מוג'יר אלדין כך את קבר יוסף: "ובבא יהושע בן נון אל אלשאם עם בני ישראל קברו ]את יוסף[ בקרבת נבלוס, ויש אומרים אצל הידיד, והוא המפורסם אצל האנשים מפני שקברֹו אצל הידיד גלוי ומפורסם ונפוץ בין האנשים ולא הכחישוהו" )ספר הידע המרומם על ירושלים וחברון, עמ' 60 .)התחרות בין שכם לחברון הוכרעה אפוא. ניתן למצוא להכרעה זו מעין תמונת מראה אצל הצלבנים, שכן עם כיבוש חברון החלו אף הם לזהות את קבר יוסף בחברון לפי המסורת האסלאמית הקדומה, ואילו כשהמוסלמים כבשו חזרה את חברון החלה גם מסורת צלבנית זו להיעלם. תמונת מראה נוספת הן העדויות החיצוניות של הנוצרים כ"מסיחים לפי תומם", כגון ויליאם מבולדנזלה וארנולד פון הארף, על הערצת קבר יוסף בשכם על ידי היהודים, ולעומתם דברי פיליפ מסבונה על הערצתם הדומה של המוסלמים לקבר יוסף שבחברון. לסיכום, אף שאיני טוען שהממלוכים המציאו את המסורת על יוסף בחברון, שכן ברור שהם התבססו על מסורת מן התקופה המוסלמית הקדומה, נדמה שהם אלו שטיפחו אותה לממדיה כפי שאנו מכירים אותה כיום. שלא כמו המקרה של נבי מוסא, ובו התחרות בין ירושלים לדמשק הייתה שווה, כאן התחרות הייתה מוכרעת מראש, שכן ברור שקדושת שכם אינה משתווה לקדושת חברון. יתרה מזו, לעיל ראינו שהיה אינטרס מובהק לקדש את חברון כעיר מוסלמית )פרנקל תשע"א, 28 ,)ושהיא נעשתה בת זוגה של ירושלים, כפי שמדינה נעשתה בת זוגה של מכה ותחנה במסע הלילה של הנביא מוחמד )11: 2012 Sharon.) אנו גם יודעים שהיה מתח מסוים בין ירושלים לשכם, שכן השומרונים ראו את כל המסורות על ירושלים כמוסבות על הר גריזים בשכם, והיה למוסלמים עניין למזער את קדושת העיר )ענאבסה תשס"ח, 25 .)וכך, בסגירת מעגל מופלאה, כפי ש"צוואת יוסף" כטקסט אנטי־שומרוני מובהק העבירה את קבר יוסף לחברון, כך גם המוסלמים, שאינם מחויבים למסורת המקרא, ושלא נחה דעתם מן המסורות השומרוניות בשכם, העבירו אף הם את זיהוי קבר יוסף לחברון. ייתכן שדווקא עובדה זו, ודחיקת המיקום בשכם מתודעת השלטונות הממלוכיים והעות'מאניים בארץ, הן אלו שהביאו להתקדשותו הרבה בקרב היהודים בימי הביניים. תרמו לכך גם הימצאותו על מסלול הזיארה השנתי והתקדשותו בידי השומרונים, שמחויבים אף הם למסורת המקראית. וכך, אף שלא חיה קהילה יהודית בשכם עד המאה ה־16 ,נשמר המקום הקדוש בידי הקהילה השומרונית, וביקרו בו מעט עולי רגל מזדמנים ושותפים למסעות זיארה שנתיים. יתרה מזו, יש אפשרות סבירה שאם האתר בשכם כן היה מתקדש הייתה נאסרת כניסת היהודים אליו, כפי שביברס אסר בשנת 1266 להכניס יהודים למערת המכפלה, אלא שבהכרעת המסורת הממלוכית על חברון התאפשר למעשה ליהודים במהלך הדורות לפקוד את קבר יוסף שבחלקת השדה בשכם. המקור:הוצאת אוניברסיטת אריאל קישורים חיצוניים *ביקטר בקבר יוסף בשכם - ויקישיתוף * קבר יוסף מהר גריזים - ויקישיתוף * מראות מקבר יוסף 2003 - אתר "שערי שכם" - המדריך לאתרי אינטרנט בגב ההר של מנחם ברודי מאלון מורה * סרט על ביקור בקבר יוסף 2008 - נחמן ויס אתר:flix * דר' יואל אליצור, על האותנטיות של "חלקת השדה"- קבר יוסף - אתר דעת * זאב ח. ארליך (ז'אבו), 'קבר יוסף והמבנה שעליו', שומרון ובנימין א, תשמ"ז. הערות שוליים קטגוריה:מחקרי יהודה ושומרון קטגוריה:חבל ארץ שומרון קטגוריה:אתרי מקרא קטגוריה:קבר יוסף